Four New Messages
by silvermooncatgirl
Summary: Miley is alone one weekend and has nothing to do... Oliver helps with that problem.


_This is just a one shot I wrote when I was bored, reviews are appriciated, I might write more if you give me some ideas of where to take it. Thanks :) _

It was a Friday night, and Miley was bored.  
Her Daddy and Jackson had left the house that morning for a "bonding weekend" - Robby was taking Jackson fishing.

Lilly had been all set to sleep over that night, but she had phoned that morning with a headcold and had to stay at home.

Miley moped around the house all day; watching random shows on TV, practising Hannah routines, studying and strolling along the beach. She returned home at half nine; colder than she would have liked. She pulled on a sweater that was resting on the arm of the sofa, inhaling the familiar smell of her brother's deoderant as she slid her arms into the sleeves. She wrinkled her nose, but it was better than nothing.

She idly picked up her phone and pressed a button, then smiled as she noticed four new messages (she had left her phone on the couch all day).  
"Weird," she muttered. "They're all from Oliver."

**Hi Miles :) x**The last text had been sent twenty minutes ago, so Miley replied quickly:

Miley? I know Lilly's sick and I'm sorry you'll be alone :( x

I could come over, actually? :) xx

I'm taking that silence as a no... :( x Hope you don't get too lonely...

**Sorry Oliver; I was busy all day being bored :P Come over now? :) M x**

The reply was instant:

**On my way, bringing sleeping bag and popcorn, get the movies out :D :P x**Miley smiled, opening the cupboard underneath the TV and rifling through a selection of films. She placed a few likely titles on the coffee table, then crossed to the fridge, humming to herself as she pulled out two cans of soda and cracked them open. She filled two glasses, then caught sight of herself in the mirror.

"Eek!" she squealed, running upstairs.

A few minutes later, she hurtled back down them, hair freshly brushed and tied into a topknot, makeup in place and a new cardigan on instead of Jackson's sweater.

"Hey, Miles!" Oliver hissed, at the back window.

"Oliver!" she scolded, giggling despite herself as she unlocked the kitchen door. "You scared me; why didn't you just use the front door?"  
"Some weirdo neighbour," Oliver said casually, shutting the door, flinging a paper bag down onto the counter. "Popcorn's in there. And here's my sleeping bag," he added, unrolling it with a flourish in front of the couch.

"Oh, so you've invited yourself to sleep here, then, have you?" Miley teased, grinning as she opened the bag and put some popcorn in the microwave.

"Yes, if you don't mind," Oliver said cheekily, returning her smile and stretching out on his sleeping bag. He wrinkled his nose at the DVD selection, and turned his attention to Miley, who was returning to the sitting room with a bowl of hot popcorn.

"Fine," Miley smiled. "I can give up a good night's sleep with your snoring," she added, giggling as she lay down on the couch. "Don't wanna watch any of those, then?"  
"Nahh," Oliver shrugged. "I wanted a chat, actually..."

"About what?"

Oliver shifted about on his sleeping bag, then moved to sit beside Miley on the couch. He took a deep breath.

"I had sex."

Miley blinked.

"With... who?"

"Lilly, of course," Oliver half-smiled.

"Right... Right..." Miley said. "Oh, God, Oliver, wow."

"Yeah, wow," he agreed. He leaned back and sighed.

"I thought I better tell you before Lilly does, though," he began. "I said... I said..."

He finished his sentence so quietly Miley couldn't hear.

"What?" she asked, and Oliver turned to her, his dark eyes filled with something Miley couldn't place.

"Your name," he whispered, and then he kissed her.

Miley pushed against his chest. "Oliver!" she managed to gasp.

"I'm sorry," Oliver whispered, looking stricken.

"S'OK," Miley murmured. She rested her head on the back of the couch and sighed. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow," Oliver repeated, the ghost of his normally cheeky grin on his face.

"So..." Miley started, but Oliver leaned towards her again.

Miley felt herself begin not to care. This was Oliver, who loved Lilly, sure, but here he was, his face inches from hers, his lips so soft and sweet and - they were kissing again, a soft kiss that made something in Miley's stomach flip over as she tentatively brought her hands up to rest on the back of his neck. She clasped her fingers together and tilted her head, kissing him harder.

He responded to this, by pressing against her, so that he could feel the firmness of her breasts pushing against his chest, and he felt himself get excited. "Miles, Miles," he gasped, breaking away from her. She pouted, adorably, and pressed her lips to his once again.

Kissing Oliver felt incredible; he varied the pressure so that her lips were constantly tingling. She reached one hand down to hold one of his, and he brought their entwined hands to rest on her waist. He ran the other hand through her hair, and soon she was seated on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist as she leaned backwards and he covered her with his body, kissing her fiercely as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Miley felt his warm hand caress the smooth skin of her waist, and she squirmed closer to him, their breath mingling as they stopped kissing but their lips remained touching, eyes locked on each others as Oliver's hand moved slowly up her shirt to cup one breast.  
"Miley," he whispered, and the movement of his lips against hers sent shockwaves down her spine. "You're beautiful."  
"Thanks," Miley said, grinning at the line.

Oliver kissed her again as his other hand cupped her other breast. He squeezed lightly and Miley let out a soft gasp.

"Sorry, I'll stop," he whispered, but she placed her hand on his and kept it there.  
"Don't stop," she willed him, wrapping her legs firmly around his waist and pressing her centre to him.  
He experimented, rocking backwards and forwards against her centre as his hard on rubbed against it. Miley mewled into his mouth, kissing him harder as Oliver pushed her down onto his sleeping bag and straddelled her.

Miley moaned against his mouth as his fingers worked her bra clasp, he undid it and helped her out of her teeshirt. "Oh fuck, Miles, your tits are amazing," Oliver moaned, leaning against her chest and kissing her neck. He sucked on the pale skin, leaving a purple mark.  
"Can I lick these...?" Oliver whispered in her ear, trailing one finger along her right breast.  
"Please," Miley whispered.

She let her head fall back as Oliver ran his tongue over her nipples, occasionally nipping at one and leaving the same purple marks as were on her neck. He hummed against her skin, as Miley rocked upwards to meet his hard on through his jeans.

"That's it, Miles, I can't wait any more," Oliver said, unbuckling his trousers. He let them fall to the ground, ripped off his top and threw it in the corner. Miley watched, her eyes half-closed, mouth puckered.

Oliver lowered himself back down and kissed her ferociously. "How far do you want to go, Miley?"  
"With you... All the way," Miley replied, certain all of a sudden that this boy, this singer, her best friend, Smokin' Oken, was the one she wanted to lose her virginity to.

"Then you'll have to know once I start I tend not to stop," Oliver said, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.  
"I don't want you to stop."

Oliver untied Miley's shorts, slid them round her ankles and stared at her underwear.

Miley was wearing a simple yellow lace pair of panties; see through around the pubic area. She blushed firey red as his gaze lingered. "I know, I should have shaved before - " but she was cut off with a kiss.  
"I don't care," he said. "Why should I? It's you I like," he added, with a nibble of her bottom lip.

"So are you ready?" he asked, after a few more kisses.

"Readier than... anything," Miley grimaced as she attempted a comedic phrase and failed.  
Oliver laughed anyway, then reached into his discarded pants pocket and pulled out a yellow wrapper. He unwrapped it, and slid the condom onto his penis whilst it was still in his boxers. Then he dropped those.

Miley had never seen a penis up close before, and it startled her just a little. A firm looking head, sticking out proudly. A smattering of dark hairs. Two round things. "Hmm," she said, for want of a better word.

"And now..." Oliver whispered, pulling down Miley's panties and kissing her.  
He positioned himself just in front of her wet entrance.

"Don't hurt me," Miley whimpered.

"Be brave," Oliver murmured, leaning forward both to kiss her and to thrust into her at the same time.

The noise Miley made made them both laugh; it was a muffled yowl like a cat that got its paw stuck in a cat flap.  
A few tears dripped down her face and she screwed her eyes up, but soon the pain was more or less gone and Oliver rocked forwards and backwards.  
"This is actually - ah - quite - ahhh! - fun," Miley whimpered.

"I know, right?" Oliver grinned at her, nibbling at her earlobe. He pushed in extra hard and Miley squirmed.

"I'm going... to cum," Miley whispered suddenly, mortified.  
"That's okay, baby," Oliver said. "You do that... Go on... There... Ah!"  
They came together, bodies mashed down on top of each other. Oliver pulled out, and stood up to dispose of the condom. Miley lay still.

She climbed wearily back up onto the couch and pulled a blanket around her shoulders.

Oliver returned, and clambered into his sleeping bag.

"Wow," he said.

"Yeah... Wow."


End file.
